You Aren't Troublesome
by jihaely
Summary: A picnic sunset with warm tea and he just now realizes. She relaxes. Don't flame the pairing please. Written by Crazyemosrock


The sun shone brightly over the training fields, streams of sun only breaking where the clouds lay out. A soft wind rustled the leaves on the ground, but the fall temperatures were nowhere near. "Shikamaru?" Hinata asked suddenly, sitting up. Shikamaru groaned and placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, slowly lowering her back down to lay next to him. "Calm down Hinata, the food is in the basket for when we're hungry. There's also some warm tea, just in case." He mumbled, his hand entwining with hers between them.

Hinata moved their hands up above their heads, trying to get more comfortable. Her other hand lay on her rounded stomach, tapping out a small beat for the wind, gold band glinting. "Do you like that cloud right there?" Shikamaru asked lazily, pointing to a cumulus cloud shaped like a rabbit. "Yes." She sighed, pale lavender eyes already scanning the sky for more amusing clouds. Shikamaru's hand fell restlessly on his abdomen before it crawled across the white sheet and onto Hinata's. "You're sweet." She said aloud, not thinking properly around him, as usual.

His hand above his head, naturally larger than her small, delicate one, gripped a little tighter, his ring threatening to imprint her. His thumb stroked roughly over the back of her hand and she only tightened her grip. Her cheeks grew spots of color; she chewed on her bottom lip, hesitating in what to say. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I didn't mean to say that." She let go of his hands and sighed, trying to control her breathing at a low decibel. Shikamaru let her let his hand go and didn't try to comfort her.

She turned away from him, yet moving back until she could feel his warmth on her back. She didn't want to talk to him, her shyness overruling her desires. Yet even with Shikamaru knowing this, it was clearly evident that she didn't want to stay away. "Hinata." He called roughly, turning and bringing an arm around her 

curved belly. She started shaking; it wasn't cold enough for body temperatures to start regulating heat and sweat.

"Calm down, breathe." Shikamaru murmured into her ear, his lips so close. She shook until he put his hand on her cheek. She was startlingly cold though her blush intended to make people think otherwise. She melted as soon as their skin met; Shikamaru's hand was warm and comforting, save for the calluses. His eyes trained to stay locked on her temple as she calmed down. When she was breathing evenly, he let her go.

Her hand reached behind her and found his left hand. She clasped it tightly while Shikamaru searched through the basket for the tea. He took it out and placed it next to him. "You have to let me open the tea for you." He said gently. She nodded and let go of his hand; he unscrewed the lid and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She sat up ungracefully and took the drink. Taking slow sips, she drank half the bottle. He took the bottle from her and closed it, setting it behind them.

"Better." He said, commenting on how much warmer she felt already. "Difficult." He said a little after, thoughts clouding his mind. Her hands ran through her long dark hair and she worried over it looking a mess. "It's okay." Shikamaru's rough voice told her. "No one can see us." She brought her hands down to her lap, then up again to her abdomen. Shikamaru sighed twice before placing his hand over hers, the matching rings reflecting the sun's light.

Hinata looked into Shikamaru's eyes and smiled, her face radiating her happiness. "You don't have to be timid with me." He murmured, wishing he had a cigarette just because. "I'm your husband and have been, so stop trying to hide." Her smile faded a little and one of her small, cold hands fell atop his. "And I love you." He added as an afterthought, knowing how her emotions could affect the baby.

"I-I love you too." She whispered, looking down pleasantly at their hands. The wind blew gently, more leaves rustling around them. Hinata lay back and relaxed, letting go of Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru leaned down over her, blocking the dying rays of the sun. She smiled again; he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands hovered over his head before she let them rest on his back. He pulled on her bottom lip before drawing back to take a glimpse at her.

"I know." He grumbled before rolling over to rest on his back next to her. "You know," he started slowly, searching for her hand to hold, "You aren't so much trouble." Her hand held his and she squeezed it gently. "But I guess you already know that." She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and tightened her grip.

The two watched the rest of the sunset, before Hinata could hear Shikamaru snoring. She laughed before stroking his cheek and leaning over to peck him on the cheek. "You're not too troublesome either."


End file.
